


The prince's true mate

by fibonacho (lattice12357)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not through surgery; just an aspect of presentation), Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, Feminization, First Time, Knotting, Lactation, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Objectification, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rags to Riches, Self-Lubrication, Sex Change, Strangers to Lovers, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice12357/pseuds/fibonacho
Summary: Alphas and omegas are all but extinct. So finding the alpha prince's true mate should be impossible...right?just an excuse to write indulgent smut~
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	1. discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was really supposed to be porn without plot, but turns out there's plot. Smut to come soon!

“Are you ready?” His mother’s smile was sad, wan.

“Ready,” Suga affirmed. As ready as he would ever be. They were told that if they were chosen, they would not get to come back to their homes and say goodbye. So he had packed his small collection of belongings: a few changes of clothes, parchment scraps with writing and drawing he’d done over the years, a toothbrush, a small jar of the healer’s salve for injuries or dry skin, a talisman of his mother’s for luck. If Suga never did return to his house again, the prince would provide everything else.

His mother and sister walked with him to the field where the royal envoy had set up their tent. Their appearance yesterday was so unbelievable it had felt like a prank. But the royal emblem and deep, bold colors were starkly out of place compared to everything else in the small village, looking--well, regal. Other young people between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five were saying goodbye to their families and walking into the tent.

Suga turned to his mother and sister. His sister was teary-eyed and trying to hide it, to put on the face of an adult at fourteen. He smiled and tried to reassure them. “It’ll be alright. After an hour or so, it’s very likely that I’ll be walking right back to you. And if for some unbelievable reason I am chosen, you’ll finally have the money to live the sort of life you deserve.”

“Koushi.” His mother looked heartbroken. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” And although he was terrified, he did want to. He’d dreamed last night of all the things the money would make possible for his family. They were unrealistic dreams that would surely never come to pass, but then again the whole situation was beyond surreal. He hugged them both tightly, reassuring them once more, and entered the tent.

Suga knew many of the other candidates that were seated on the floor at the low table. At twenty, he was one of the oldest. Preparations for marriage generally began around sixteen and were finalized at eighteen, meaning many of his peers were paired off already. His family was poor and Suga didn’t have a reliable job that could support a wife. It hadn’t really bothered him; there had never been a woman that had caught his eye before, and he was happy enough with his mother and sister. In his village, people of the same gender did not marry. There was simply no reason for it: marriage happened so people could have children, and love between people of the same gender was never spoken of. So it was strange that the royal representative had clearly stated that any gender could come to try to win the prince’s hand. But no one was going to argue with royalty, or the money they promised.

A beautiful woman with dark hair and an imposing man with long brown hair sat at the head of the table. The woman did most of the talking, explaining that they would go around the table and ask a few questions of each young person. As she spoke, a young blonde woman and a gangly, freckled young man went around the table pouring tea into fine ceramic cups.

Suga sipped the green tea as he waited for his turn. The questions were very basic: name, age, reason for wanting to marry the prince, qualities they had that would make them a good spouse. The people before him spoke with shaky voices, mostly. But the tea was smooth, delicious, and calming. Not long after Suga finished stammering through his answers to the questions, the two servants came around and refilled all of their cups with a dark, herbal tea unlike anything he had tasted before. It, too, was aromatic, the flavor more intense and addictive than he had ever tasted before. He noticed, though, that many of his peers flinched at the taste and left their cups mostly full.

They were nearing the end of the candidates. Everyone’s answers were boring and mostly the same; Suga couldn’t help but wonder what exactly they were looking for. Well, he was relieved that this would be over soon. He hadn’t thought that the tent was warm before, but it was beginning to become stifling. Sweat beaded on the back of his neck and his face felt flushed. Hopefully he didn’t embarrass himself by fainting in front of everyone.

The last candidate finished speaking and the dark-haired woman thanked everyone for their time. “Please remind me of your name?” Suga had spaced out, but looked at her to find she was staring directly at him. He pointed at himself dumbly. “Me? I’m Sugawara Koushi, ma’am.”

She nodded. “Please stay for a moment, Sugawara-san. Everyone else is dismissed.”

The room began to feel even more hazy as people around him began to move. He felt cool hands on his face and heard a soothing voice before everything went dark.

*

“...do you think this could really be him?”

“It has to be, right? Shimizu-san seemed certain.”

“We’ve been searching for so long...I don’t think that any of us actually expected to find him.”

Suga heard the conversation going on and slowly became aware of a consistent rocking sensation. He pried his eyes open to be met with the wide-eyed servants, one of which was holding a cool cloth to his head. The blonde one let out an  _ eep! _

“Sugawara-san!” the brunette, freckled one exclaimed quietly. “You’re awake.”

“Barely,” he groaned. “Where am I?”

The two exchanged glances. “I think...it would be better for Shimizu-san to explain,” the blonde one said slowly. Freckles nodded and pulled open a divider at the end of the room to step into the adjourning one. “We’re traveling to the palace now.”

“Sorry,” he said, closing his eyes. “I’m definitely dreaming still.”

“You’ve been selected as the prince’s bride.”

Suga opened his eyes to see the dark-haired woman stepping into the room. He sat up from the bed, feeling more awake. “I’m very sorry, but you must have made a mistake. I’m completely average. There’s no reason I should be selected.”

She flicked her eyes over to the servants; they seemed to take a hint and scuttled into the room beyond the divider. “Sugawara-san, have you ever heard of alphas and omegas?”

*

Shimizu-san told him a story too fantastical to be real. About the crown prince, desperate not to marry the princess of a corrupt kingdom his father wished to ally with. The only way to avoid the marriage was to find the person the prince was fated to be with. 

As royalty, the prince was what was known as an alpha. When an alpha mated with an omega, they formed a powerful bond that strengthened both people. There were also legends of what were called “true mates”: the idea that every alpha had an omega they were tied to by fate, and that the bond between them would be even more powerful and unbreakable than between any alpha-omega pair.

Of course, alphas and omegas were things of the past, old legends. Few people still carried the markers of these secondary genders. From the small number of remaining omegas, it was even more unlikely for the envoy to be able to find the prince’s true mate. And yet, here Suga was.

Shimizu-san’s face lit up at that part. They had been traveling for months to different villages at the prince’s request; privately, it was hard not to think of the endeavor as a fool’s errand. But they had been lucky enough to find the prince’s true mate. Biology was irrefutable, and their unbreakable partnership would save the prince from the arranged marriage. (And give the prince the strength to one day overthrow his evil father, Shimizu-san hoped, swearing Suga to secrecy.)

The test was never in the questions, but in the tea itself. The green tea heightened an omega’s sense of smell, and the black tea contained a distilled essence of the prince’s scent. The prince’s true mate would find the smell of the tea irresistible, while it would taste repellant to all others. Furthermore, taking in his alpha’s scent spurred Suga’s dormant omega characteristics to present for the first time, explaining why he felt so warm and woozy.

His family had been informed of the great honor bestowed on their son and brother, but not the reason why. Shimizu-san reassured him that they had been given a stipend, with a monthly allowance to come. And now, the small envoy was in a carriage making haste toward the castle, due to arrive in two days’ time.

“Sugawara-san,” she said, fixing him with her clear blue eyes, “by entering yourself as a candidate for the prince’s hand in marriage, you swore to pledge absolute loyalty to him and do your utmost to fulfill all responsibilities of your role. This is a promise you’ve made, but more than that, it is your destiny.” She knelt down and procured several books and rolls of parchment from beneath his bed. “I’ve procured for you some writings on the subject and I encourage you to look them over. For the rest of our journey, please feel free to ask Yachi and Yamaguchi for anything you need; they are your new servants. As the prince’s advisor, I am also at your service. Azumane is the prince’s closest manservant and friend, and he will also be happy to help you with anything.” 

Shimizu-san stood to leave. “I know this is a lot to take in, but I want to thank you and also congratulate you, Sugawara-san. You are doing a great service to the kingdom and to the prince, and from all I have read, being with your true mate is a source of great happiness and contentment. I know that the prince will be beyond thrilled to meet you. I’ll give you some time to read and take this all in, but we will be in the room beyond the partition if you need anything.” She gave him a smile and quietly let herself out.

Suga laid back in bed, head swirling. If Shimizu was to be believed, he was an omega destined to be the prince’s wife. That was all well and good, but what did being an omega actually mean?

He spent the next hours answering that question. The readings she had given him were very...informative. Explicitly so. Apparently, one defining characteristic of omegas was their absolute submission. They were expected not only to yield to their alpha’s sexual demands, but also ensure their alpha’s happiness through loyalty and service outside the bedroom. The texts spoke rapturously about an omega’s power to calm and satisfy alphas simply through their presence and affection. And their smell. Suga had never heard of a human being able to release scent on command, but this was a skill both alphas and omegas seemed to possess. Alphas and omegas had scents that attracted each other, and according to Shimizu-san, Suga already liked the prince’s smell quite a bit.

Omegas were also defined by their fertility. Reproducing was so crucial for alpha/omega pairs that there were special times of the year when couples could spend up to a full week having sex. Conceiving children was of utmost psychological importance for both secondary genders, and omegas well-suited for carrying children were extremely attractive to alphas. Suga frowned. Omegas could be any primary gender, but he was fairly certain there was nothing about his body that would allow him to get pregnant. Weirdly, he didn’t hate the idea of it. It must be an expectation of him: that he would bear the prince’s heirs. That the prince would fuck a baby into him. That his belly would become round and he would develop soft breasts to nurse his children.

The heat that came upon him in the tent had not left him, and reading about sex and submission and pregnancy was causing an even more intense warmth between his legs. Suga tossed the readings on the ground in order to spread out on his bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a picture fall out from between the pages. He picked it up from the ground and gasped. It was an official-looking drawing of a handsome young man from the chest up. He had short, dark hair and warm brown eyes. His face was serious, with a strong jaw, and his shoulders were broad. The writing at the bottom margin of the picture stated: “His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Sawamura Daichi.”

Seeing his future mate’s face sent a new wave of desire through Suga’s body. He pushed a hand under his pants and underclothes in order to touch himself. What he felt between his legs, though, was unfamiliar to him. At first he thought it was his overcharged imagination. But his cock, although rock hard, was smaller, and his balls were smaller and shifted closer up to his body. Most surprisingly, there was a shallow indentation under his balls. It was only a few centimeters long, and the first part of his index finger rested comfortably along its hollow. It was slippery, and running his fingertip along it almost caused him to moan out loud.

It felt too good to question. Suga pumped his small cock with one hand, precum making the slide easy, and touched the wet place with the other. Thinking of the prince’s face made him crest to his orgasm disappointingly fast. It left him needing more. His hard length was covered in his own spend and the wetness between his legs had only increased. What’s more, there was a new tingling in his nipples. The slick on his fingers made them slide erotically over his hard buds and puffy areolas. He squeezed his chest curiously, realizing that it felt softer, fuller.  _ These were tits _ , he realized. _ Tits to nurse his alpha’s child _ . Suga’s head rocked back into the pillow and his back arched as he came for the second time in five minutes, pleasure washing over him.

Everything felt sticky as he collapsed, feeling pleasantly fatigued. His most intimate parts were still throbbing and he felt an intense need for a satisfaction he couldn’t give himself. Any inhibitions he’d felt about being an omega were gone, and he couldn’t care less about the strange new royal life that awaited him. As long as the prince-- _ Daichi _ \--would stay by his side, lay next to him in their bed, and make Suga his in every way, there was nothing to worry about.


	2. introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a little long again so there will be one more chapter after this. enjoy!

They snuck into the palace through one of the servant’s entrances under the cover of night. Shimizu-san and Yachi went first to make sure their path was clear of any lingering eyes. Yamaguchi and Suga went next, Suga’s form covered in a cloak. Azumane followed behind them at a distance in case there was any sign of an altercation. Thankfully, they entered the castle unseen, then took a series of snaking passageways to a wing of the palace where visiting nobles stayed. People came and went enough that another room being occupied for a night would escape everyone’s notice.

With a promise that Azumane would come collect them in the morning, Shimizu-san left Suga and his servants in the chambers. They locked the door behind her and shoved a chair under the doorknob for good measure, breathing a collective sigh of relief.

Being on the road in a royal carriage was already a higher quality lifestyle than Suga had ever experienced. So getting to enjoy a fully furnished room in the palace had him constantly gasping at every new amazement. Indoor plumbing! Hot water! Beds that felt like clouds! Yachi and Yamaguchi laughed, telling him that it was downright shoddy in comparison to the suite he’d share with his husband. 

Despite his initial protests, the two servants insisted on helping him bathe. It was probably a good thing, because the bathroom was stocked with numerous little vials containing substances he’d never seen before. Yachi tossed a mysterious chalky ball in the hot water that fizzed and dissolved into frothy purple bubbles. Yamaguchi soaked a sponge in water and drizzled a shimmery white soap on it, going to wash Suga’s body for him, resulting in a surprised yelp. He only relented to allow the servant to scrub his back. 

“Sorry, Yamaguchi-kun. I’ve just never had someone do things like this for me before,” Suga admitted.

“Well, you better get used to it, your highness-to-be,” Yachi said cheerfully, massaging a fresh-smelling shampoo into his scalp. Admittedly, it did feel pretty luxurious. He rinsed the suds out only to have her apply a slippery substance to the ends of his hair. While that sat, Yamaguchi instructed him to scrub a slightly gritty substance over his skin. Any skepticism Suga had about the whole process was erased after he was rinsed, dried off with a fluffy towel, and rubbed with a perfumed lotion. “I didn’t know skin was supposed to get this soft,” he said with a laugh. “I feel like a newborn baby.” 

“And your hair!” Yamaguchi said reverently. It was soft and shone a luminescent silver. Suga couldn’t stop touching it. 

Now there was nothing left to do but sleep and wait for the morning. He laid awake in the soft bed, twisting his fingers in the fabric of his borrowed nightgown. Who in their right mind would have been able to sleep knowing what awaited him? Nerves and excitement thrummed through his veins. By the time his eyes finally drifted shut, it felt as if only a moment or two passed before the room was bathed in morning light.

Yachi cheerfully produced yet another soap and lotion to use on his face. “Yamaguchi’s gone to pick up your dress from Shimizu-san, so I’ll put a little makeup on you while we wait. She specifically said ‘natural,’ so…” her brow furrowed. “Let’s try this.”

A soft balm on his lips, a light pencil over his eyebrows, and a slight shimmer of eyeshadow resulted in Suga looking very much like himself, just...more glowy. Maybe that was the moisturizer? Either way, he found himself happy with what the mirror showed him. 

Yamaguchi came back with a gauzy cream-colored dress and matching shoes to complete the look. The dress was simple, but showed his collarbones and clung to his narrow waist and curvy hips. “Ah, Sugawara-san!” Yamaguchi said. “You look very, um…”

“Beautiful.” Yachi smiled, cutting her blushing friend off. It was certainly the best he’d ever looked in his life, Suga thought as he twirled to see himself from all sides. 

“Thanks. And thank you so much for helping me.” He definitely didn’t feel anything like a princess, but the way they were smiling at him made him feel a little better. The three of them tried to kill time and take Suga’s mind off of things while they ate a light breakfast. Suga couldn’t stomach anything other than water, and he only half-heard their earnest tales about the different animals on the palace grounds and games the servants played to pass the time. Even so, it was a relief not to be alone. 

The knock at the wooden door caught them all by surprise. “It’s Azumane,” said a low, familiar voice. Azumane, and as it turned out, several of the prince’s personal guards there to escort him downstairs. Yachi and Yamaguchi squeezed his hands reassuringly, telling him they’d see him soon before darting off to help elsewhere. The guards’ shoes tapped out a menacing beat on the stone floors as they walked. Azumane must have noticed Suga’s pale, frightened demeanor because he offered a few quiet words about how the prince was very excited to meet Suga.  _ Oh god, the prince.  _ He should ask Azumane how he was supposed to greet the prince. Did he need to do a curtsy? A bow? Or kneel, even? Didn’t royalty sometimes have rings you were supposed to kiss? At the very least, he knew he had to call him “your Highness.” 

“Here we are,” Azumane said. They stopped in front of large wooden doors. “We’ll walk with you to the front where you’ll meet the prince.”

Suga nodded, mute, and Azumane gave him a gentle smile. It was hard to believe that less than a week ago he’d thought the prince’s manservant was a scary guy, Suga thought in a brief flash of amusement. Well, if the king lunged forward and beheaded him before he could meet Daichi, or if Daichi took one look at him and banished him from the kingdom, at least Suga could say he’d met some interesting people and gotten the best bath of his life, and--oh, they were walking through the doors now--

The nobility stood in a crowd. Beyond them was an empty raised platform. Suga was grateful for the tall guards that blocked him from searching eyes as everyone pivoted to look at them. A single voice carried through from the front of the room as their entourage walked down the center aisle.

“Father, I have gathered the court here to announce that I have found my true mate.” Whispers erupted. “And he and I are ready to prove it here, in front of a crowd of witnesses.”

Cruel laughter rang out that set Suga’s spine on end. “As true mates are myths, I’m not certain what proof you could possibly offer me.”

“Signs include the pair being physically connected to each other with a knot and bond marks that heal immediately instead of bleeding like a normal wound. But, most importantly, the bond of a true mate strengthens an alpha’s powers. Meaning they can easily force other alphas to submit to them.”

Suga and the guards reached the end of the aisle, and the guards in front of Suga stepped aside, revealing two men standing twenty feet away from him. The men turned to face him and--

“Daichi?”

The name fell from Suga’s lips, unbidden, as he stared into the prince’s face. Yachi was right. No picture could ever hope to do him justice. He was almost too beautiful to be real, and yet the brown eyes staring into his felt warm, familiar. Like coming home.

“ _ Koushi _ ,” the prince breathed in response, looking stunned. And then Suga was not curtsying, or bowing, but running to close the gap between them. Daichi caught him in a tight embrace and lifted him off his feet to spin him around. “Koushi,” a soft voice whispered in his ear. “It’s really you.”

Suga could only nod, his arms wrapped around Daichi’s neck to pull as close as possible. Tears welled up in his eyes and Daichi set him down, smoothing a hand over silver hair and looking at him tenderly. “Is this...real?” Suga whispered, sniffing back tears.

The dark-haired man chuckled, a sound Suga thought he wouldn’t mind hearing over and over again. “It’s real,” he promised. Their eyes roamed over each other’s faces, taking them in for the first time. There were no nobles in the room; there was nothing to prove. Just two people together at last.

“Can we?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ , please--” and Daichi cut Suga off by pressing soft lips against his. Twin moans escaped their mouths, and they kissed hungry and gentle all at once. Suga let out a whine when Daichi pulled away and scooped up in his strong arms. He carried him up to the raised platform and laid Suga down on the mattress that awaited them. He’d barely knelt down before Suga grabbed him by the neck, pulling him close for another kiss. Daichi laughed as Suga’s eager lips met his, then let out a sigh of satisfaction. They kissed, lips moving against each other.

Daichi moved down, nuzzling Suga’s neck and planting deliberate kisses along its length. He licked a stripe up to Suga’s ear, provoking a desperate whine. The tingles that ran throughout Suga’s body made his head fuzzy and he could barely put words together. “Please, I need--please--”

“What is it?” Daichi pulled back and looked into desperate hazel eyes. Suga reached a hand to curl around the back of Daichi’s neck, running fingers through his short, dark hair. “I need you to touch me,” he said, pale skin blushing, “...alpha.”

The word sent a rush of heat between Daichi’s legs. “Then  _ present _ , omega.”

Eagerly, Suga rolled over and pushed up to rest his weight on his knees and his forearms. He shuffled to spread his legs a little wider and arched his back so his ass stuck up in the air. Daichi yanked the skirt from where it was pinned under Suga’s knees and pushed the dress up Suga’s hips to expose him. Suga shuddered as he felt big hands cupping his thighs and sliding up to grab handfuls of his ass. Fingers slid under the waistband of white panties, trailing down to tease near Suga’s hole. Suga whimpered and Dachi gasped when his fingers slid through the slick that had accumulated. “You’re so wet it’s spread everywhere,” he marveled. “Look, you’ve soaked right through your pretty white panties.” Daichi groped Suga’s pussy over the panties, listening to the sticky sounds as he rubbed the wet cotton across slick folds. 

“Ah! Feels so good--”

Hearing Suga’s broken, needy voice set Daichi off. He unzipped the dress and pulled it over Suga’s head, then pulled the panties down his thighs and ripped them off. Repositioning them so the audience could see, Daichi spread his omega’s ass cheeks that were dutifully presented. He turned his head to see the gathered nobility staring. The formally dressed crowd was staring shamelessly, cheeks flushed. Some bit their lips and shifted uncomfortably; a few had even reached into their pants to touch themselves. “Everyone’s looking at you, baby.” Suga shivered and slick dripped from his hole onto the mattress. “They can all see what a good omega you are for me. So sweet and obedient.”

A rush of pride ran through Suga; his alpha was showing him off. Showing how good he was. “I’d do anything for you, alpha, anything. Please use me, let me show them how well I can serve you.”

Daichi took his time, wrapping his hands around Suga’s narrow waist and running them over his trembling, soft body. He tucked a lock of silver hair behind Suga’s ear and trailed kisses up and down his back and shoulders. “Does my body please you, alpha?” he heard in a vulnerable whisper.

“God, Koushi, you have no idea. I can’t believe this beautiful body is mine to use.”

“Then,” Suga said in a petulant tone, “why don’t you?”

Daichi laughed and flipped the smaller man over without warning, stretching his arms out to his sides and pinning his wrists. “You’re so,”  _ (kiss)  _ “sweet,”  _ (kiss)  _ “and needy,”  _ (kiss)  _ “and perfect,” he finished, dropping another gentle kiss onto those gasping lips. Hovering over Suga, one leg kneeling between his soft thighs, Daichi reached down and parted slick folds with his fingertips. Suga arched his back from the slight touch, begging for more. Daichi locked eyes with the man underneath him and sucked the slick off his fingertips. “ _ Fuck _ , you taste so good,” he growled. He held the omega’s legs open and dove between them, licking greedily to suck the slick into his mouth. “Ah!  _ Ngh _ , oh, Daichi,” Suga panted helplessly, “p-please--”

Daichi was hardly aware of what was coming out of Suga’s mouth. Something about his taste and smell was setting Daichi on fire. He stripped down in record time and looked down at his hard length. His stomach leapt, seeing the base of his cock beginning to swell in a way it never had before. Suga’s eyes grew even wider as Daichi lowered his naked body onto him, grinding his cock against Suga’s center. “Koushi,” he panted, “your scent, the taste of you--” he broke off, devouring the willing omega’s mouth and feeding him the taste of his own wetness. “I don’t think I can hold back.”

“I don’t want you to, I’m so hot all over, Daichi, and I feel so  _ empty _ \--” He broke off in a gasp as two fingers plunged into him with a lewd squish. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Daichi gasped. Suga laughed, running his fingers through his alpha’s dark hair and gazing into his brown eyes. “Never did that before, not even with my own fingers. You’re,  _ ah _ , the first.” The fingers sped up, pulling a gasp from the omega’s lungs.

“You’re unbelievable,” Daichi growled, adding a third finger and pumping in and out. “Perfect little virgin pussy waiting for me to fill it. You’re stupid wet, omega. Does it feel good?”

“Yesyesyes, don’t stop, please don’t-- _ ohhh,  _ just need to be full--”

He pulled his fingers out and slapped the outside of Suga’s pussy a couple of times before diving back in with four fingers. Suga  _ screamed _ , his head tipping back and his eyes screwing shut. The sweet curve of his neck was too tempting, and Daichi latched on, sucking and biting as he rocked his fingers deeper. Suga’s plump thigh was between Daichi’s knees, and Daichi laid down, wanting to fully cover his omega’s body with his own. Doing so meant his hard cock was grinding into Suga’s soft thigh. “Alpha, you’re so big,” the omega moaned, his eyes glossy with tears. “Please, I need you inside me.”

Daichi grinned. He was fully in rut and every instinct was telling him to obey and shove his cock inside his mate. But Suga’s desperate face was so erotic. He sped up, shoving four thick fingers in and out of his omega’s tight, creamy hole. “What, you don’t like this?” he questioned innocently. “Listen to how sloppy and wet you are, baby. Your pussy loves it. You don’t need more.”

“NO! Nonono, alpha  _ please _ , I need your c-c-cock-- _ oh!  _ Ahh--”

Daichi cruelly stopped moving his hand, leaving it shoved inside. He turned his attention to Suga’s pretty round tits, scraping his teeth over their softness and teasing the pink, puffy nipples with his tongue. “Why do you need it, omega?”

Suga stammered. The tingling in his nipples was making it hard to think, and the view of his unfairly handsome alpha sucking on them was too much to handle. “Because--because. I want you to own every part of me. I want you--to use me so you feel good. And...”

Daichi moaned. The idea of his sweet, pliant omega as existing simply to service him was too good. “And?”

“And, um,” Daichi pulled off Suga’s nipple with a wet  _ smack  _ and waited for him to finish his sentence. Suga was flushing, embarrassed by what he wanted to say even though he practically had Daichi’s entire hand in him.  _ Cute.  _ “Tell me why you need my cock, omega. That’s an order.”

“B-because I need your cum in me!”

They stared at each other for a moment, realizing how eager they both were to be so truly and intimately connected with each other. Daichi eased his fingers out gently, provoking a soft groan, and slid them inside Suga’s mouth. The omega sucked on them instinctually, happy to be filled and using his tongue to please his alpha. Once they were clean, Daichi gently cupped Suga’s soft breasts with his hands, squeezing them and rolling his thumbs over the hard nipples. Suga watched him as he moved his hands down to caress his soft belly, then up to smooth over Suga’s arms. He felt incredibly loved and cared for.

Daichi leaned down, kissing Suga deeply and less aggressively than earlier. He sucked on Suga’s full bottom lip and grazed it playfully with his teeth. Everything was soft and wet and connected. His omega smelled so sweet, and Daichi hummed contentedly. He broke the kiss and whispered gently in Suga’s ear. “Why do you need my cum in you, omega?”

A shudder shook through his submissive body. “Because I want to be nice and filled up,” Suga whispered back. “I want to feel full of your cum so I’m marked as yours and yours alone. And because...because I want you to put a baby in me.”

Daichi felt himself get even harder. He dropped his forehead to rest on Suga’s shoulder. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“Do you...do you want that too?”

He pulled himself up and cupped his mate’s sweet, innocent face in his hands. “ _ Yes _ , so much. You have no idea how much.”

“I think I might have a pretty good idea,” Suga muttered and Daichi laughed, kissing him over and over until the throbbing in his cock forced him to pull back. He grasped himself and teased his leaking tip over those perfect pink lips. They let out a moan simultaneously and Suga bucked his hips, looking for more. Daichi spread Suga’s legs open and gripped his shoulders. “Fuck, don’t tease,” Suga whined, “ _ please _ , I know you want to be inside me, I know you want me wrapped around your cock, c’mon alpha, knock me u-up-- _ ngh! _ ”

His hazel eyes widened as Daichi slid deep inside him, opening his virgin hole all the up. “Ohhh--so full, you’re so,  _ hah _ , big--”

The alpha tried to catch his breath, to focus on anything other than the tight, slick heat clenching around his cock. “Koushi. You feel,” he rocked forward gently, “so good.”

“What does it feel like?” the omega asked, letting his head loll to the side and holding his legs wide. 

“Like you were made for me,” he answered honestly, beginning to build up a slow rhythm. “Like I belong inside you.”

Suga let out a gasp of pleasure and the room filled with the slap of skin on skin. “I’m yours, Daichi. Yours to fuck, and use,” he cuts himself off with a moan, “ah, anytime you want. This hole belongs to you.”

“Fuck, god.” Daichi held Suga’s perfect body close, watching his tits bounce as he pounded into him. It felt like it’d somehow gotten even wetter inside. “You’re so perfect, you make me feel so good. You’re so slick and ready. My omega. Can’t wait to make you pregnant--”

“Yes,” Suga begged, rocking his hips up, trying to get Daichi deeper, “please, I want it so bad, want your baby. Want to be round and full, need you to breed me--”

The alpha let out a roar at those words and roughly pulled out and flipped the omega over. “ _ Present. _ ” Suga scrambled to do so, and Daichi nearly lost it at the view. A narrow waist that flared out into perfect, childbearing hips. A round, plump ass, and between his legs, swollen lips and hole puffy and dripping with slick. “Mount me, alpha, I’m empty,” Suga whined, half teasing and half begging. He didn’t waste any more time before driving in.

“ _ OH!  _ It’s so much, hah, deeper like this, don’t stop pounding me.” The fullness was incredible, almost too much but somehow not enough. The swell of Daichi’s knot was pushing at his entrance, and his small, untouched cock was hard and leaking. It felt so good to be taken roughly. He loved the idea of Daichi using him to get off and leaving him swollen with cum. How would it feel to be fucked like this when he was heavy with Daichi’s baby? He’d be the perfect breeder, always wet and open, always pregnant and ready for more--

“Daichi!” Suga’s cock squirted as his orgasm hit him. Daichi shuddered as he felt his omega’s pussy clench. “Did you just cum?”

“Mhmm, couldn’t help it,” he said, arching his back even more, “was just thinking about being ready for you to use any time, even when I’m pregnant. I want you to own my body, to fuck me open whenever without even asking. I always want your cum in me, so please alpha, fill me with your knot and make me a mommy--”

The words made Daichi’s vision white out. He dug his fingers into Suga’s curvy hips and rammed with all of his strength, feeling his knot squeeze past the tight entrance and lock into place. He moaned as he came, needy desire replaced with true euphoria, and bit roughly into the curve of Suga’s neck. His mate whimpered at the mix of pain and pleasure. Hot cum gushed out of him and he could feel without seeing that it was more than he’d ever cum before. Even when the pressure built up in his cock had become less intense, he could still feel himself pumping out more. Suga’s perfect, wet insides were milking him, contracting to help pull his spend up and into the fertile womb waiting for it.

“It’s so big,” the omega whispered.

Daichi tried to catch his breath and leaned over, pressing his sweaty front to Suga’s back and licking gently at the bleeding bondmark. “The knot?”

“Yeah…’s weird, but good. This way nothing falls out...want it all in me, Dai.”

Daichi’s heart fluttered at Suga’s soft, sleepy voice. He was completely gone, fucked out and happy about it. “Don’t worry, it’s not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” He let out a soft, content sigh as Daichi nuzzled his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this got way too tender
> 
> be on the lookout for one more chapter (ft. lactation)
> 
> this is my first time writing smut! I'd really appreciate any comments about what you thought, or kudos if you liked it :)


	3. completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To recap: in this universe, p much everyone is a beta. To usurp his father, Daichi sets out to find his true mate. Doing so will awaken his alpha side, meaning he can make his dad follow his instructions and stop being a tyrant. His servants locate his mate (Suga) and bring them together for a public mating ceremony, which ends in knotting. What happens next? Read on to continue….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I don’t know what to say. I wrote this in august, got distracted by other works, then got distracted by depression. Now I’m here, back again because I got several comments asking me to finish the third part, and I’m always strongly motivated by external validation!! And because it’s been a shit year and everyone deserves a little holiday treat, amiright?  
> So, you should have figured this out from the second chapter, but this is porn. Specifically ABO porn. Please read the tags as this stuff is hardcore and intense, and I would hate for anyone to see this without meaning to. I try not to assign value judgments to sex and sexuality, but this is definitely one of those fics where the author is like “have your holy water ready!!!”  
> Also as a caveat: gay erotica tropes for MLM like ABO pairings often fall into heterosexual norms where how submissive a person is or how they like to have sex is determined by their body type and personality. All that to say, it makes me a bit uncomfortable that I wrote this little daisuga ABO AU and put them in very gendered roles? So, this is just for fun. If you subscribe to the belief that certain characters inherently act a certain way or prefer certain positions (ex. “Omg xyz is such a top,” “abc is so submissive”) I’d encourage you to think about why!! The great thing about gay sex is the opportunity for equality between partners and interrupting heterosexual norms. I think it’s healthy and normal to use fanfic as a way to explore sexuality, as long as we’re not sexualizing minors (as a reminder, the characters are in their early 20s here!) and we’re mindful of the dynamics we promote and endorse.  
> “Lattice no one cares about your women’s and gender studies rants. Please just write the porn.” okay okay I hear ya

They were knotted. They were  _ knotted _ .

Suga felt so...complete. He couldn’t remember what he’d been so worried about before coming into the hall. Daichi was spooning him from behind, both partners on their hands and knees. All the way inside him, and laying soft kisses on his bond mark. Daichi smelled so good--he had before, but now Suga felt like he couldn’t get enough. So he said so.

“Hey.”

“Mhmm?”

“You smell good.”

He felt Daichi smile against his skin. “So do you.”

Suga clenched his pussy, feeling Daichi’s hard knot inside. “And you feel good.”

Daichi let out a cute little whine.

“Does it feel that nice for you, baby?” He tightened again, loving the full feeling.

“Ah--yeah. It really does.” He rocked a little deeper into Suga and nuzzled his neck, smelling the sweet scent of his shampoo.

“I hope you know you’re never getting rid of me now.”

“Well, of course not.”

“It just feels so good. I think I’m already addicted.”

“I want you to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Addicted to this knot.” He leaned closer to Suga’s ear and spoke quietly. “Nothing else is ever going to satisfy you.” Suga shivered. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to take care of you. The only one allowed to stuff your perfect pussy full.” Suga tightened around him instinctively and both partners moaned.

“I want to touch you better, so I’m gonna move us a little, okay?”

Suga nodded. The alpha gently wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and leaned back so the two of them were both upright and on their knees. Then he shifted so that they were both facing the nobility in the room. “Look, omega.” His long lashes fluttered open. “All of these people just watched me breed you and claim you. You’re their princess now.” 

The audience was stunned. The floor was dirty with cum from all of the people who’d gotten off watching the couple mate. Some averted their eyes now that the prince and princess were facing them, but most just stared. And why shouldn’t they? Suga was a vision. Head tipped back on Daichi’s shoulder, his lewd body completely exposed. Daichi’s hands running idly over his soft skin. Fertile, beautiful, and Daichi’s alone. He felt a surge of contentment, possessing his mate so clearly in front of them. “They all know you belong to me, Koushi. How does it feel?”

Suga tilted his head back and smiled. “So good. So happy.” They kissed tenderly. Daichi’s hands reached to cup his mate’s belly, finding it protruding a little. “You look a little full, my omega.”

“I  _ feel _ full...it’s slowed down, but more cum keeps coming out of you. I can feel it filling me up.”

“It looks really good.”

“Mmm, it feels good too. Feels perfect.” He brought his hands down to interlace with Daichi’s. “Soon I’m gonna be like this all the time.”

“God, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you?”

“Don’t,” he smirked. “I meant what I said.”

“I’ll take you up on that, then.” Daichi’s hands trailed up Suga’s belly, cupping his full breasts and massaging them gently. Suga gave a little sigh of relief, and Daichi’s fingers wandered absentmindedly as they both basked in the afterglow. Without realizing it, he went from lifting and gently squeezing to tugging them with firm squeezes from base to nipple. He heard a little moan when he switched to pinching and pulling Suga’s nipples. All of a sudden, his fingers felt...slippery.

Judging that his knot had gone down enough that they could at least move a little, the alpha sat back and turned Suga around so he was straddling him. They both stared down at Suga’s breasts, nipples dotted with little pearly beads of liquid, and locked eyes.

“They feel different, inside. It started when you knotted me. They’re heavier, and there’s this...pressure?”

Daichi licked one of his fingers clean. “Daichi!”

“What? Here.” He slid another finger between Suga’s lips, and his mate sucked obediently, eyes widening.

“‘S good. Sweet. I read theories-- _ ah!-- _ on why this happens.”

Daichi had innocently rocked deeper into Suga’s soft, warm pussy. “Where were you reading those?”

“The carriage, they had information about omegas for me--Dai!”

He’d bounced him on his cock under the pretext of adjusting. “What’d you learn?”

“Ah, um--well, some people think that omegas make milk after mating to help sustain themself and their mate. Others think that immediate lactation indicates...conception.”

“Oh, I see.” Daichi smiled up at him. “I really like having you on my lap here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm.” He pressed soft kisses against Suga’s heavy breasts. “I like watching you get full everywhere. Here--” he squeezed his tits and ran his thumbs over his wet nipples, “and here.” Daichi pressed a hand on Suga’s lower stomach, making him moan.

“Even though your knot’s gone down, I can feel your hand pressing it like this.”

“Koushi.” Daichi held the small of his back as Suga straddled his lap, arms around his neck. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

He giggled. “I think you already have me.”

“Mmm. Maybe your milk will shorten my refractory period.”

Suga didn’t have time to brace himself before lips wrapped around his nipple. “Oh!” Daichi sucked from him, and it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. A relief of pressure, but also a hypersensitivity around his nipple itself, like it was tingling. He felt so...maternal, too? It was so satisfying to feed his alpha. To care for him.

“My alpha,” Suga whispered, teasing a hand through his short, black hair.

Daichi switched to Suga’s other breast, kissing the nipple before latching on. “ _ My  _ omega.”

It felt nice, but soon Suga started to get hot all over. He whimpered, and Daichi pulled off. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so warm? I think it’s my heat again.”

“Perfect omega.” They kissed, and Suga tasted his own milky sweetness. “Then it’s time to breed you again.” He laid Suga down on the mattress and pulled out. “Don’t panic, love. I’ll be back in you so soon. I just needed to taste you here, again, first.”

Suga opened his legs obediently. Daichi sat behind him and spread him so his pussy was in full view of the gathered nobles. “I want to show everyone how perfect you are. And that you’re mine.” He dipped his fingers inside Suga. They slid easily. “God, it’s like you’re hungry for me.”

“I am,” he whispered. “Daichi...I like that they’re watching.”

“Why’s that, baby?”

“‘Cause--” Daichi started finger-fucking him faster, and Suga’s head tipped back in ecstasy on his shoulder. “Oh, please!”

“Use your words, love. Why do you like them watching?”

“ _ Hah-- _ because--I belong to you, and I want them to know it. Want to show them that I belong to you--that I’m such a good wife for you--”

“Fuck.” He squeezed one of Suga’s tits, making him leak all over. “You are. My perfect wife.” Daichi licked Suga’s juices off his fingers, then slid them in Suga’s mouth for him to suck. “What do you have to say to everyone gathered here?”

“Mmm--” Daichi pulled his fingers out so they could speak. Suga, relaxed back against him, soft and spread and full and leaking and perfect. “I belong to my alpha.”

_ Perfect _ .

“Please, Dai?”

“Yeah.” Daichi knew what Suga needed, so he laid him down and knelt between his legs.

“Please don’t tease, I feel so hot all over-- _ oh! _ ”

In one smooth stroke, he slid himself all the way in. Suga’s eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed backward. He murmured something Daichi couldn’t make out.

“What’s that?”

“Mmm--feels like you got bigger.” He looked down to see the faint outline of his long cock making a bump in Suga’s stomach.

He began rolling his hips in slow, forward circles, and bent down to suck from Suga’s nipples again. “It’s probably this stuff.”

Suga laughed. “Ah--it tickles, a little. You really like how milky I get, huh?”

“Well, you know. It’s pretty...maternal.” He held Suga’s hips to better plow into him, and the room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other.

“It feels good, having my tits bounce so much--alpha, please, just like that--”

“It’s hard for me to believe this was a little virgin hole until an hour ago. I’ve already trained your body to take a big alpha cock.” Suga looked on the verge of tears under him, totally overwhelmed with pleasure and full everywhere. “I’ll take everything you give me, alpha. I’ll make it fit for you.”

“That’s right. Now you’re going to show everyone just how good you feel, okay?” Suga nodded eagerly. “That’s my obedient wife. Sit on my lap facing the crowd--good--and bounce on me until you squirt and make a mess.” 

From the front row, people could see the shape of Daichi’s huge alpha cock in Suga’s stomach. From the second row, they could see the beads of milk that slid down Suga’s soft curves. But the sound of his sweet moans as he fucked himself could be heard throughout the whole hall. So everyone could tell when he was close--especially Daichi himself, who was desperately trying to remain in control. Suga was clenching around him as if he was trying to milk Daichi’s cock.

“I--I need to cum, please alpha?”

“Cum. That’s an order. Do your job, omega.”

Suga moaned, desperately clutching at Daichi’s thighs below him as he squirted. He looked like a debauched, slutty mess. And his orgasm only satisfied him for a moment.

“Daichi, please--on my back--”

He complied, sliding out, flipping him on his back, and fucking back into him before he could complain about being empty.

“Please, baby--slow and deep? And breed me?”

He kissed his perfect, lovely lips and squeezed his leaking tits. “Yes. Anything for you. Everything for you. My good boy, my perfect wife.” Daichi rocked into Suga slowly, grinding his hips forward. “You’re going to be the best mommy, gonna look all pretty so round and big,  _ my  _ pup inside you. Made to be bred. You don’t like being empty, hmm? It’s okay love, don't worry. I’m going to knock you up. My sweet, pregnant wife. My perfect breeder. You’re mine, forever. Every part of you.”

“Thank you, thank you--”

“Knock you up over and over, no choice but to be pregnant and full all the time, I could never resist you, your pussy should always be dripping with my cum. Everyone will see you and know exactly who you belong to. They’ll know that your alpha takes you and dominates you. And that you beg for every drop of it. We’ll have to get you special dresses to fit your big tummy, hmm? Maybe they’ll only be in light colors. So when you walk around with your heavy tits, everyone will be able to see the stains from the milk that leaks out of you. Because you’re my perfect omega, gonna be the best mother, baby. Our happy family, healthy, perfect children. You’ll want for nothing. You’ll be the happiest wife in all the lands. I am fully devoted to you, you are everything.”

Suga was crying, emotionally and physically overwhelmed from how good it was. “Yes--yes--please, Dai, fill me--” And then he felt it flood his womb, making him even more full. Satisfying his life’s purpose. He knew instinctively that it had worked, that in nine months the kingdom would welcome the new crown prince or princess. He held Daichi in his arms while he kept his knot inside, glad and grateful to be so close. 

It was a new chapter in the kingdom’s history. And the prince’s true mate was by his side for every step of it, not just for the childbearing. They made one another stronger--and that, the kingdom learned, was the power of two true mates finding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you enjoyed this, and there's specific type of smut/pairing you want to see--I write porn/erotica commissions for a small fee! I will write p much everything even if it's weird/kinky (doesn't have to be haikyuu either). email heyitslattice at gmail for more :)


End file.
